Combat Hall
'''Combat Hall' is a room in Metroid Prime Hunters on Alinos. Description The Combat Hall has many Lore scans, mostly likely due to the fact that is a connecting room to the Alimbic Cannon Control Room, which holds a large significance in Alimbic lore. A sniper shield is mounted on a ledge accessible via a jump-pad towards the end of the room, and another one at the entrance. Both ledges overlook a hall, in the middle of the hall there is a narrow bridge that connects two alt-form tunnels. To the right of the hall's entrance, there is a passage that leads to the Alimbic Cannon Control Room, small slits in the walls allow Samus to fire at any nearby Guardians or Bounty Hunters. Another shield is situated at the front of the hall. A Secret World can be found in this room: http://www.metroid2002.com/hunters/secret_worlds_combat_hall.php. Connecting rooms *Alimbic Cannon Control Room (via Blue Door) *High Ground (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *Guardians and/or a Bounty Hunter Scans ;Alimbic Pride 05 :"We should have been more vigilant. We became complacent in our technical prowess and thought ourselves unassailable." ;Combat Hall :"We used this room for combat training of ALIMBIC military recruits. In this room were forged some of our greatest heroes." ;Blast Shield :"Used for projectile weapons training." ;Sniper Shield :"Used for precision projectile training." MPH Multiplayer The Combat Hall also appears in the game's multiplayer mode, as a stage available by default. It has a fairly simple layout: a large main hall with two elevated platforms at either end. One platform can be reached by using a Jump Pad. The other end on the bottom features a large shield with a hole in it for shooting approaching enemies. There are two Alt-Form tunnels parallel to each other, connected by a bridge. There is a corridor on the bottom level with a gap. The Magmaul, Battlehammer, Missiles and Universal Ammunition can be collected on this stage, along with Energy Capsules. Glitches This map contains the most glitches achievable without an external device than any other Hunters multiplayer level. *This glitch can be achieved by any of the hunters, though Weavel is the best choice. In the side tunnel, where there are two areas where some pipes or bars are sticking out of the wall, walking back against the wall and firing a charged Missile, Magmaul or Battlehammer shot will launch the hunter at the wall. If correctly done, the hunter will fly out of the map into blackness. Jumping forward to either the left or right while in mid-air will land the hunter on an invisible floor. The Power Beam can be used to easily locate the invisible platform. The hunter can now walk around the map, having to occasionally jump over an obstacle to land on an another invisible floor. The hunter can exit this Secret World by walking through a wall. :*Samus can also perform the first glitch but must double Bomb Jump into the area described above by flying over the walkway without going into it. This is the more difficult method of performing the glitch, as it takes a lot of practice. Trace must go inside the side tunnel and back up against the far right firing slot in the tunnel, then fire a charged Missile or Magmaul shot to be launched into the Secret World. *A second glitch can only be performed by Trace, Weavel or Samus. As Weavel, going over to the bridge in the center of the map and looking at the Jump Pad while walking up against the Alt-Form tunnel and firing a charged Missile, Magmaul, or preferably a Battlehammer shot at the ground will launch him into the Alt-Form tunnel. Going immediately into Alt-Form and moving right then left while in mid-air will land Weavel inside the closed area directly above the Alt-Form tunnel. Walking into a wall will exit this glitch. Gallery Chris Donovan - Combat Hall Render 1.jpg|Chris Donovan render Chris Donovan - Combat Hall Render 2.jpg|Chris Donovan render Chris Donovan - Combat Hall Render 3.jpg|Chris Donovan render Chris Donovan - Combat Hall Render 4.jpg|Chris Donovan render es:Zona de Combate Category:Rooms Category:Alinos Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime Hunters Category:Rooms where Hunters/Guardians are encountered Category:Multiplayer Levels